Magnetismo
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: [AU] Antes de aquella cita arreglada ambos pensaban que eran distintos, pero descubrieron que eran la prueba misma de: "Polos opuestos se atraen, e iguales se repelen" no puede hacerse nada contra las leyes del magnetismo, ¿verdad? —Y entonces ellos, ¿qué vienen siendo? —preguntó. —¿Ellos? Partículas neutras —señaló creyendo estar en lo correcto—, nunca pueden faltar en la vida.


**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **Advertencias** : Leve OoC. Esto no es Lyredy. Me gusta la shipp, más no para escribir en ellos en OU, pero tampoco para usar el típico recurso de que porque son beffies del Gruvia deben estar juntos. Faltas ortográficas y gramaticales. Incoherencias everywhere. ¿Intento de humor? ¿Hater?

Notas al final.

* * *

 _·Ley de atracción_ :

En electricidad la atracción existe cuando las cargas eléctricas tienen signos o polaridad contraria, como por ejemplo: Una carga negativa y otra positiva.

 _·Repulsión Eléctrica_

La repulsión existe cuando las cargas tienen el mismo signo o polaridad, por ejemplo dos cargas negativas se repelen, dos cargas positivas igualmente se repelen y la atracción será con la misma fuerza y magnitud de la intensidad de su campo eléctrico. —William Gilbert.

* * *

 _Capítulo único_

* * *

Si se pusieran a pensar cómo habían llegado a esa situación, no podrían recordar porqué fueron casi obligados.

Dos polos opuestos —o tal vez iguales, porque no había ningúna clase de magnetismo entre ellos—.

El albino meneaba su taza de café —helado—, la chica de cabello rosa bebía sorbos de su té —caliente—.

Ambos maldecian. Lyon enfurecido, ¿cómo se había dejado convencer por Gray? ¡Ni era su mejor amigo! Y Meredy... tampoco era la más cercana a Juvia.

Entonces por qué...

¿Por qué no querían verlos solos? Lyon tenía amigos, Meredy tenía una familia un tanto caótica, pero familia al cabo.

—Entonces... psicología ¿no?

—No... pedagogía infantil... Músico ¿no?

—Escultor —dijo cortante.

—Ah... ya decía yo que tus manos se veían muy bien cuidadas

—¿Qué intentas decir?

—Nada. Sólo que son como las de Jellal —comentó mientras daba un largo sorbo a su té

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver.

Suspiró cansada, no sabía que más decir, y entonces, el albino que tenía frente sí, habló.

—¿Es cierto que Fernandes es celoso contigo? —la chica alzó una ceja, sin entender, ¿acaso insinuaba una extraña relación?—, eso dicen por allí. —explicó, aunque no tenía que hacerlo.

—Siquiera cela a Erza, que es el amor de su vida, ¿crees qué me celara a mí? No somos tan íntimos, lo conozco por Ul, no me atrevo a decir sus verdades —se quejó—. Así que la respuesta es no, no me cela. No hay confianza, el que nos vean juntos no quiere decir que seamos los mejores amigos —contestó casual, sin dolor, le parecía absurdo lo que solía decir la gente.

Lyon fingió no sorprenderse, eso no era lo que decían los rumores, pero la chica parecía tan honesta.

—Y tú aún estás enamorado de Juvia, o al menos eso dicen en los pasillos de la Universidad. —No sonó a pregunta, sino más bien a una afirmación.

Eso causó su risa. —Fue sólo un flezacho tonto e ingenuo... nunca me enamoré realmente de ella.

Meredy inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia el lado derecho, algo curiosa. A ella le había tocado ver al chico profesar su amor por Juvia en persona. —¿Entonces por qué sigues diciéndole cosas de ese tipo?

Lyon respiró profundo. —Por molestar a Gray. Y porque aunque no esté enamorado de ella no quiere decir que no la pueda encontrar atractiva.

—Buen punto.

—Bueno, ya aclaramos esos rumores, ¿no? Ahora sólo es cuestión que los demás lo crean.

—No me parecías del tipo de chico que se preocupa por el qué dirán —dijo Meredy.

—No me importa, tienes razón, pero aún espero a la chica de mis sueños, y no quiero que piense que estoy enamorado de Juvia.

Meredy asintió comprendiendo. Ambos sólo eran víctimas de las habladurías de la gente, chismes que inventaban: enamoramientos eternos y amistades sobre-protectoras. En un inicio, cuando llegó a esa cita pensaba que eran completamente polos opuestos, pero quizá fueran más similares de lo que ella creía.

Y fue ahí cuando la epifanía apareció. No eran tan distintos, ambos tenían imágenes muy alejadas de la realidad, eran víctimas de las circunstancias y habladurías.

—¿Es cierto que Gray y tú son hermanos?

Lyon casi escupe el café. —¿Bromeas verdad? Es lo más absurdo que hay. —No supo si eso le divertía o molestaba, Vastia era difícil de leer—. Una cosa es que me confundan como hermano de Ultear, después de todo su madre, Ur, me adoptó y crió. Otra muy distinta que me crean hermano del otro estúpido, que por cierto también vive harto que piensen que su mamá es Ur. Es tan estúpido todo esto.

Meredy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, ella conocía muy bien ese sentimiento. —Te comprendo. —Vastia no le creía—. A mi me fastidia y asombra como hay gente que cree que entre Ul y yo hay algo. Ninguna batea para ese lado, ella es como una hermana mayor, una figura materna... Y siendo sincera ella es demasiado "Ultear" para tener una pareja.

—¿Lo dices por quienes creen que ella siente algo por Gray y viceversa?

Asintió. —Así es. Ella una vez me dijo que los veía como hermanos, adoptivos obviamente, así que es tonto emparejarlos entre ustedes, él estuvo de acuerdo, muchas veces se preguntó por qué el mundo estaba tan loco.

Siguieron hablando, esta vez más confiados porque se habían quitado las máscaras que otras personas les habían puesto a la fuerza, resultó que Lyon tenía un conocimiento en física que superaba lo básico que cualquiera pensaría tienen los escultores, tampoco era un genio que pudiera demostrar la teoría de cuerdas. Así después de un par de cafés, se encontraban hablando sobre partículas magnéticas.

—Entonces, según esta teoría tuya...

La interrumpió. —No es ninguna teoría mía, ya te expliqué que las leyes de electricidad también aplican en el magnetismo, además que el hecho de que sea una "teoría" lo vuelve algo comprobable, es algo real y avalado por grandes mentes.

—Cómo sea, Vastia. Según tú... —Lyon volteó la cara fastidiado—, perdón, según estas leyes, ¿qué vendría siendo Jellal en mi vida? —preguntó mientras le daba el último sorbo a su té, vio el reloj de reojo y se sorprendió, el tiempo pasaba rápido.

Lyon lo meditó, ellos eran el mismo tipo de carga, se repelen por naturaleza, ¿qué era Jellal para Meredy?, ¿una carga contraria? Imposible, no existía esa clase de magnetismo que tanto el Fernandes como la chica que lo acompañaba compartían con Ultear, ¿qué pasa cuando expones una partícula y esta no reacciona a la carga positiva?

—Es una partícula neutra —dijo convencido de sus palabras.

Ella no pudo evitar reír, tenía tanta lógica. —Y esas no pueden faltar en la vida de las personas.

El chico se quedó callado, pensando en sus propias partículas neutras. —Juvia también lo es para mí.

—Y para mí, según esto que hablamos, sólo experimento magnetismo con Ultear; es mi unión con Jellal, si ella no está él se convierte de una carga de energía a una partícula neutral.

Siguieron charlando más tiempo, encontrando varios puntos en común, y también momentos en su pubertad que los hicieron alejarse de lo que una vez fueron en su niñez. Pero la esencia aún permanece ahí, en algún lugar escondido, esperando ser encontrado —o al menos eso decía Meredy—. Lyon se quedó pensando que en ese punto las leyes de electricidad dejaban de ser parte de la ecuación llamada vida, quizá debía sentarse con su 'hermana' a charlar más sobre esto. Meredy y él no eran tan distintos al final, sus conocidos quisieron acercarlos por los motivos equivocados, tal vez deberían recuperar esa 'esencia' y después volver a salir por un café, o un té, lo qué fuera.

* * *

N/A: Tenía esta idea desde principios del 2017, a mediación empecé a escribir y ahorita que trato de sacar todos mis archivos inconclusos lo saco xD He tenido que modificar mis lindas notas de autor porque eran pre-final. Me alegra que no los hayan canonizado! Siempre lo dije uwu La verdad es que soy putishipping con este par, a Lyon lo veo con cualquiera que tenga el pelo rosa, y a Meredy no me incomoda verla con cualquier extra xD Necesitaba sacar este one shot, si a alguien le gusta pues que maravilloso, sino, ni modo, recuerdo vagamente que me gustó, y se supone que eso es lo importante.

El título se debe a que dicen que los opuestos se atraen —y porque amo la física y ya era hora que aplicara una de mis mayores pasiones al escribir. LOL—.

 _*Si una partícula no se aleja ni se acerca de una carga positiva, entonces no es una carga sino una partícula neutra._

Ahora sí, bye, que empiezo a notar mi aparente homofobia en la ficción y debo hacer algo al respecto. XD

~Swish, swish bish.

 **—Gracias por leer—**


End file.
